


Out of The Closet, And Into The Common Room

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny's relationship isn't quite going to plan... And Hermione is the problem. It' snot her fault, and Harry can see that. What is she going to do about it though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of The Closet, And Into The Common Room

"How can you not see it Hermione? She's totally fallen for you!" Harry slumped onto the sofa. Hermione was refusing to believe that she was the reason he'd broken up with Ginny. "I'm sure you two will work it out?" She said quietly. "No Hermione!" Harry yelled. "It's time you came out of the closet and talked to her ok?" Hermione shot Harry a look. "You blush every time she comes in the room. At first I thought it was me, but Ron says you do it when I'm not there so." He stood up and left Hermione alone in the common room. She had a lot to think about. 

The next day, Hermione went into the common room to work on her latest essay, and saw Ginny sitting on the sofa. 'This can't be a coincidence' she thought. Battling her nerves, she sat beside the ginger-haired girl and started doing homework. "Hi Hermione," Ginny whispered. It felt a tonne of bricks had hit Hermione in the stomach, and she couldn't think of anything to say. "Um, hello?" They remained silent for a few moments. Then, in sync, they turned to the other to talk. By pure accident, their hands met but neither let go; they just stared at their touching hands. 

"I, umm," stumbled Ginny. Hermione looked into her shining eyes and felt her heart stop. It felt like slow motion to them both as they lent in towards each other until there was just a breath's space between them. Just as Hermione began to speak, Ginny placed a soft kiss on her lips and Hermione shut up. Time fell away to nothing as all Hermione and Ginny concentrated on was the other. Eventually, they pulled away; both were blushing furiously. "I really like you," Hermione mumbled. Ginny giggled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I really like you too."


End file.
